1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitive level gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In transportation equipment, such as an aircraft or the like, a capacitive level gauge has been widely employed as a fuel gauge that detects the remaining amount of fuel in a fuel tank.
This fuel gauge has two cylindrical electrodes that are disposed so that the fuel can freely enter between them, and detects the remaining amount of fuel by measuring the capacitance between the electrodes.
In the related art, these electrodes are, for example, made of metal and also serve as structural bodies, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-31559 (JP 2002-31559).
In recent years, in the field of transportation equipment such as aircraft or the like, composite materials, such as reinforced plastic or the like, are beginning to be used in components of wings and fuselages of the aircraft body for the purpose of achieving weight reduction and for a resultant performance enhancement. As part of this, in order to achieve weight reduction, to enhance environmental resistance, and so forth also for a fuel gauge, the use of a gauge in which two cylindrical structural bodies thereof are formed by using a composite-material plastic and thin electrode layers are formed on opposing circumferential surfaces thereof is becoming more common.